


Coisas deixadas para trás

by luizanovaes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Divorce, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luizanovaes/pseuds/luizanovaes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au sobre o possível desenrolar do casamento Rumbelle. Nesse universo, Belle já descobriu sobre as adagas e se separa de seu marido, Mr Gold. Porém ao voltar a sua antiga casa, a bela descobre um sentimento de desconhecia : o ciúme.<br/>obs: quem sabe vira uma série de fics com o divorced!rumbelle ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coisas deixadas para trás

Ela sabia que deveria ser assim. Algo que Belle sempre preservou foi seu respeito e amor próprios. Ao descobrir que Rumple voltara aos mesmo hábitos ruins ela não poderia mais ficar casada com ele e isso a machucava , ahhh como machucava! Ele era seu primeiro e único amor, ficar sem ele era terrível e necessário. Belle já não sabia se o castigo era para ele ou para si mesma. Não tivera nem coragem de desarrumar todas as malas não por achar que seria algo temporário, mas por falta de forças. Decidiu, na segunda noite no apartamento, abrir a mala dos livros pessoais mais queridos dela e notou que a peça shakespeariana Othelo não estava ali. Ela havia esquecido na casa de Rumple e realmente precisava ter esse livro com ela porque foi um dos primeiros que ele lhe presenteou ou era uma boa desculpa para encontrar aquele que mesmo a magoando, nunca saiu de seus pensamentos.  
Ela não queria aparecer na casa dele vestida como se fosse para um encontro ( pelo menos esse não era o objetivo), então escolheu uma saia evasê vermelha e um suéter preto, arrumou os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo e usou nenhuma maquiagem. Estava tentando parecer informal e sem pretensões, apesar de intimamente desejar um abraço mais caloroso ou até mesmo um beijo. Ela não conseguia negar para si mesma que sentia falta dele e de seus carinhos e com uma dose extra de coragem e com um bom discurso já decorado saiu em busca de seu amor ou melhor, de seu livro.  
Antes de tocar a campainha, Belle escutou uma risada de mulher, uma risada alta e vulgar que foi seguida por outra, já conhecida da bibliotecária, a de seu ex marido. Sentiu uma aflição no coração, seu Rumple já estava com outra mulher na casa que era deles e talvez até já compartilhava a mesma cama em que fizeram tantas promessas de amor. Estava desolada, mas ao se virar para voltar para seu novo e agora definitivo lar sentiu as mãos dele em seus ombros:  
-Belle, espere...  
Ao se voltar para ele, viu a dona das risadas que estavam divertindo tanto de seu ex marido: uma moça bonita com cabelos negros, olhos verdes e pele bronzeada. Ela era linda e solar. Ela estava com o uniforme do Granny's e bolsa de entregas.  
\- Belle, essa é Esmeralda ,a nova ajudante de entregas do Granny's.  
A moça lhe estica a mão, Belle leva um tempo para decidir se estica a mão ou não, mas a fala da moça ajuda nessa decisão  
\- Conheço você...é a bibliotecária da cidade e a antiga senhora Gold.  
Em poucos momentos na vida a antiga serviçal sentiu tanta raiva. Sim, era verdade que estavam separados, mas tanto ele quanto ela sabiam que ela nunca será antiga ou ex dele. Bom, pelo menos ela achava até essa noite que ele sabia disso.  
\- Esmeralda trouxe meu jantar e nos perdemos na conversa sobre trapaças em geral.  
\- Sim, mas você não me deixou ler sua mão. Medo de saber se o futuro lhe reserva coisas e pessoas novas, Gold?  
\- Não, só não levo mais fé em profecias - ele retira duas notas do bolso- Tome , sua gorjeta...  
\- Amanhã recebo..em dobro- a cigana diz com malícia no olhar.  
Belle assiste a tudo com estômago revirado, porém espera para que o novo "casal" termine a conversa maliciosa.Agora que estava lá só voltaria para casa com seu livro! Rumple abre a porta e ao entrar na casa ela pensa quantos zumbis passaram por lá: roupas pelo chão, os travesseiros no sofá e algumas garrafas de bebida pelo chão.  
-Que bagunça! Ainda bem que já providenciou uma nova esposa!  
O dark one fez uma cara dividida entre a confusão e a tristeza  
-Como? ahh a moça das entregas. Belle, não pense besteiras. Você sabe bem que não preciso de outra mulher senão você.  
-Não pareceu!- a moça grita com raiva e vai em direção à cozinha com Rumple a seguindo.  
-Minha luz, não posso viver de whisky ! Por isso pedi comida!  
Enquanto pega a garrafa de água na geladeira quase vazia, responde:  
-Você pediu um combo com papos maliciosos com uma moça de olhos verdes?  
-Não!Pedi macarrão com molho de ciúmes bobos!  
Belle se enfurece e joga o copo em direção de seu ex marido que o transforma em pétalas de rosa no ar antes que o atingisse. Ele vai em direção a ela e segura seus punhos antes que ela consiga ter qualquer reação e o bruxo cruza os braços dela em suas costas e a imobiliza.  
\- Que diabos você está fazendo ? VOCÊ que desejou tudo isso, VOCÊ que saiu de casa!  
-Porque VOCÊ me enganou, você feriu minha confiança em você. Eu lhe culpo todos os dias que tenho que escolher entre me amar ou amar você. Rumple, lhe juro...é uma decisão difícil de fazer...  
Ele a empurra lentamente até a encostar na bancada da cozinha e começa a cheirar e beijar suavemente seu rosto. A bela responde com um gemido leve...  
-ohh meu amor, eu já não tenho palavras para me desculpar pelo que fiz. Eu me arrependi no momento que cometi aquele erro. Meus dias são tão vazios sem você aqui, sem suas mãos acariciando meus cabelos para que eu possa dormir após tantos pesadelos durante a noite. Não vou negar...sinto falta de nossos suores se misturando quando fazemos amor...  
Ele liberta os punhos de belle e ela logo envolve os braços no pescoço dele. As duas mãos do alquimista passeiam pelas coxas de sua amada para por fim chegar a suas nádegas e com um leve esforço, ele coloca a moça sentada na bancada e ela envolve as pernas na cintura dele o aproximando mais ainda dela..Sim, ela soube nesse momento que ele realmente sentia falta dela...  
-Rumple, não podemos ...não podemos...o que você fez, o que preciso fazer...  
\- shiiiii amor... Só por momento. Estou faminto por você...  
Os lábios deles se tocam delicadamente, mas assim que ele passa a ponta da língua nas lábios carnudos de sua amada, ela se entrega a um beijo cheio dos fogos de artifícios da lua de mel.

 

Quando o dia raiou, eles estavam abraçados no sofá cobertos por uma colcha e apenas isso. Ele a observa dormir e quando finalmente os olhos mais lindos que ele já viu se abriram para o dia  
\- Bom dia, princesa!  
Belle sorriu e depois arregalou os olhos:  
-Meu livro! Esqueci o que vim fazer aqui. Eu vim buscar meu livro.  
\- Qual?  
-Othelo  
\- Pois é...faz sentido agora.  
Os dois trocam olhares cúmplices e ela deita a cabeça no peito dele novamente. Talvez algum vestido também estava por ali, mas que poderia ser resgatado na próxima noite, Belle pensou.


End file.
